Selfish
by Lucille Lee
Summary: Richard has killed Cassie. He now turns to murder Justin – to kill his accomplice. Will he do so? Or is there something more in store for them? JR


**SELFISH**

: Lucille Lee

**SUMMARY**: Richard has killed Cassie. He now turns to murder Justin – to kill his accomplice. Will he do so? Or is there something more in store for them? J/R

**WARNING**: Rated R for Yaoi, violence and some language. So if that is not your cup of tea, you know which button to click, right?

**One**

Justin was breathing hard. Her scream still rang clearly in his ears. Richard had killed Cassie. It wasn't only the gravity of what he had done by killing an officer that worried Justin. It was what he was going to do to him now. Moreover, he was losing blood. He had to get out of here.

Before he could not; Richard was standing in front of him, a revolver in his hand.

"You bastard!" spit out Richard.

Justin's grew angry. "Oh indeed? You're the one who is that and more. We were supposed to be in it together. But no, you are nothing but a two-faced jerk."

Richard laughed – like a maniac. "You are too much of a coward, Justin. I am sorry, but I have got to kill you. Once you're dead, they can prove nothing against me."

Justin knew that anger wasn't going to get him anywhere. "Don't do it, Richard," he said, growing serious, and looking into the blonde's eyes, "we can still be on it together."

"I don't trust you. You've got to die."

"Don't be stupid. Don't you remember that we decided to be on it together? There's still time left. Let's get out."

Richard shook his head, his lips curling in a sneer of disdain. "Goodbye, Justin. You were the best mate I ever had."

Justin gave up – too soon – and closed his eyes. "Gods…"

There was a Click! But nothing more…

Justin's eyes shot open just in time to see Richard check the chamber of the revolver. It had no bullets. Even Cassie had finished with her bullets.

He wasted no time. The door wasn't far.

But he could not resist saying, "Goodbye, Richard. You were the worst mate I ever had."

Richard swore, his face darkening with anger and lunged at Justin. However, the latter punched him hard in his face and managed to avoid his grasp.

Justin took his chance and ran out… only to be stopped at the threshold by the sound of police sirens.

Richard, who had run after him, stopped, his face becoming deadly pale.

"This is it, the end," muttered Justin, involuntarily leaning back into the blonde.

However, Richard had other plans.

He grasped Justin's arms and pulled him after him as he ran towards the room with the trapdoor. There was a trapdoor downstairs there leading to an underground exit.

"Go down fast!"

Justin climbed down, Richard following.

"I do not know where the tunnel leads, but there's nothing we can fucking do about it."

Justin asked no questions. It wasn't the time. All he knew was that he had to get out. He was damned scared and he was not going to be caught by them.

However, the deeper they went into the tunnel, the harder it became to see and the air had an unhealthy odour.

"Are you sure about this way?" asked Justin, finally, straining his eyes to check for some detour.

"No."

"WHAT?"

"Wholly shit, Justin. We only had to get out of there."

Justin stopped.

"I am not coming with you. This is one of your darned tricks again, aren't they?"

Richard came back to where Justin was. "Stay here and die. I don't care. You hear me? I don't fucking care for you, you little sod!"

"Shouting at me is not the solution," said Justin, backing away. "I know we are going the wrong way. What if there is no exit on the other side – only a dead end?"

"It can't be. I know this place. I have seen the map."

"Map? What map?"

"This place belonged to my late grandfather. My father and he weren't on talking terms, but he would talk to me and bring things for me. He once brought me here."

"You never told me," said Justin accusingly. "I always thought that it was a useless shack."

"It is a useless shack."

"Well, then where does the tunnel lead to?"

"I don't have your brain. I don't remember," said Richard, taking off his jacket. It was growing hot as they progressed.

"I am going the other way," said Justin, turning away from him.

"Die then, you fucking bastard. I shouldn't have brought you with me. You are just a coward," snarled Richard angrily.

Justin didn't stop. He continued moving away from him.

Richard cursed angrily and followed him. As soon as he was hear he clutched his shoulders and turned him towards himself. Justin groaned in pain. Richard had clutched his right shoulder.

"Look, Justin," he began, moving up his hands to cup his face, deliberately avoiding his wince, "you've got to get this in your head that we cannot turn back. If you are going to suicide, don't drag me with you. We've only got each other now."

Justin shrugged off his hands and moved away from him. "No, we have not got each other. I haven't got you. I had thought I did, but you are nothing but a… uh… how could I have fallen in your trap? I hate you, Richard. I hate you now. And I will suicide, but who says you have to. Now our ways are separate. I am not going to do what you say anymore. Your spell has broken – I hate you. And I am going to tell them that you were the one who murdered."

Richard clenched his fists but as Justin finished speaking, he broke out into his maniac laughter. "That's where you are wrong, man. They are not going to believe you. They know who has done the actually killing."

"They don't. You run away and yes, I will drag you in my suicide."

"They have a tape," said Richard, "which shows who is the murderer. I know that woman had got to know about it. She must have told her man."

"What tape?" Justin was starting to get scared now.

"The tape which I put there when _you _murdered Lake."

Justin went pale. "You… what? That's it. I am not going to be with you anymore. You're nothing but danger to me. Gods! What was I thinking when I agreed on your stupid plan!"

"Our plan, Justin Pendleton, our plan. Those officers aren't going to leave either of us. We were in it together and can only be separated by death. I knew you had the chicken in you. That's why I had done everything I could to trap you with me. I can get out of it all still, but I pity you. So I'll help you."

Justin shook his head, his eyes alight with fury.

"I don't want your help. It was stupid of me not to suicide before. But now I will. I am sick of it all… I couldn't live even if I was free."

Justin began running towards the building. Richard paled slightly but rushed after him. As soon as he reached him, he pushed him down on the ground, covering his body his own.

"No, you will not suicide, you bastard. You are not going to kill yourself. The only one who can kill you is me. I will kill you if need be. But I have changed my mind right now. You are going to live and live with me. Come on and stop your drama-queen acts. We have only one way to go and you are not stopping me but coming with me."

"Don't you hear me? I SAID I AM NOT GOING WITH YOU. I WANT TO BE RID OF YOU BECAUSE I HATE YOU!"

"Hate me or love me, Pendleton, you've got to come with me."

Richard got off Justin.

"Leave me alone," said Justin, weakly. His wound was still bleeding. His whole arm was numb with pain. He did not get up.

Richard swore and bent down over him.

"Justin?"

He made no reply. He was feeling weak and the stale air was no help.

"Damn you, Justin! You can't die here! Get up! I'll help you walk. Come on, Justin!"

"Who the hell are you?"

Richard spun around so fast that his neck might have broken. Standing a few feet away was a burly man. He had a gun pointed at them and a torch which hung around his neck.

"Who are you?"

The man regarded him curiously. "By Jove! You're old Haywood's grandson! You grew up like him alright."

"Who are you?" repeated Richard, forgetting completely about Justin. He was damned shocked!

"Long tale, sonny. Why did you kill that boy?"

Richard decided to keep the myriad of questions flooding his mind for later. "I didn't kill him – I didn't mean to shoot at him but he got in the way."

"And? Do you want him dead or alive?"

Richard looked hard at the bloody hand that had come to rest on his own. And then he looked at his almost lifeless face.

"Alive… I think."

The man laughed. "Yeah – killing can be done anytime. The main thing is that you can't bring back to life those who are dead."

Richard didn't see what was worth laughing in that. He clutched Justin's hand.

**Review? Please! The rate of chapter-publishing depends completely on the reviews!**

**By the way, I did mention that the genre was 'Fantasy', right? So… I let my imagination fly like anything. ;-)**

**- Lucille.**


End file.
